Wrong ID, right call
by Allmykindsofthings
Summary: Prompt "Emma send a flirtatious text to Regina which was originally for someone else. She realizes it but decide it will be funny to see how the mayor react" - Swan Queen Sexy Fluff


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: in _**italic bold**_ the texts. In _italic_ Emma's thoughts

* * *

_********__- _Your day has been so rough... Why don't you let me help you relax... And you know how the song goes - A little hug leads to a foot rub then a hot tub then a french kiss on a bear rug - and we both know how you like it... 

_Message sending. Message sent._

_OH SHIT! No no no don't tell me... OH FUCK! _

That's all Emma has in mind while she desperately tries to make her text come back. Wrong ID. And it couldn't be more wrong. She sent it to the Mayor no less. To Regina Fucking Mills. As if her relationship with that woman couldn't go any worse...

She begins pacing. Anxiety rising by the second. This is probably the end of all hope. She will never be allowed to see Henry again. She'll be send back to jail for trespassing or for any reason Regina will find. Her heart stops when the phone buzzes on the coffee table.

**__****_- _**Who are you?! How dare you?! I could crush you! You have no idea what I'm capable of!

_Oh interesting turn of events_, Emma thinks as she checks her settings, seeing that yes, she has sent the text anonymously. Then an idea blooms in her mind. It's small at first. Just a thought really...

**__****_- _**Oh Regina, YOU have no idea of the things I could do to you to help you relax... Tell me, do you ever think about being bent down on your large mayoral desk while someone is fucking you senseless?

It doesn't take long before the phone is buzzing again. Emma can almost hear the deep voice of the Mayor. That voice she hears when she is all alone and bored at night...

**__****_- _**This is so inappropriate! I would NEVER! Who are you! I demand to know!

Emma smirks. But she is not ready to give in. She got a way to go under the mayor's beautiful skin and she'll be damned if she doesn't go for it.

**__****_- _**Inappropriate?! Those perfectly fitting skirts and white tight blouses are inappropriate. Maybe I should come over and rip them off of your oh-so-hot body, what do you say?

The next text comes in a few minutes later. As if the Mayor needed time to think about a clever answer. And when said answer appears on the screen, Emma almost bursts out in laughter.

**__****_- _**And your skin tight jeans and see-through tank top are no better, Miss Swan...

The fact that Regina knows who she is texting and choosing to text back is laughable but also stressful. One wrong move and everything will be lost.

**__****_- _**See-through? So you've been watching... Did you like what you saw, Madam Mayor?

The phone buzzes instantly.

**__****_- _**Hard not to look, Miss Swan. You breasts are screaming for attention when I'm around.

Emma's jaw hit the floor. The Mayor flirting openly with her. That is unusual. Welcomed sure but unusual. She sits on the couch, legs beneath her and begins texting again.

**__****_- _**So are yours, Madam Mayor. Do you think about my tank tops when you're alone?

The answer comes right away.

**__****_- _**Yes.

_Oh come on! Gimme more than that!_

**__****_- _**And ?

**__****_- _**Usually they're on the floor...

**__****_- _**And how do they end up on the floor?

Emma is feeling hotter suddenly. The mere thought of being undressed by Regina is clouding her head with naughty images. Images she shouldn't have! Regina is the adoptive mother of her son. She is her nemesis. It is not right! But it feels so good...

**__****_- _**Are you *that* desperate that you are trying to have phone sex with me? Really, Miss Swan?! It's pathetic...

**__****_- _**It's called sexting, Regina. By the looks of it, it surely doesn't happen a lot in your life, does it? How long has it been since anyone but your hand made you scream?

**__****_- _**It's been a long time, Miss Swan... Why don't you come over and help me with my unfortunate situation. My wrists have been hurting me these days...

_Oh God... is she really implying what I think she is implying?_

******_- _**Madam Mayor! I am utterly chocked by your last text!

******_- _**Chocked?! I was merely referring to all the paper work I had to do because of your incompetence, Sheriff ;)

**_ - My former lovers never complained..._**

There is a longer and awkward pause before Emma feels her phone buzzing again.

**_ - I thought you'd be here by now... What are you waiting for? A formal invitation?_**

It doesn't need another text for Emma to stand up grab her car keys and be on her way.

**_- On my way, your Majesty_**


End file.
